Sugar in the Sheets
by Katie of Gryffindor
Summary: ~*~DEDICATED TO ARIEL!!~*~ Draco Malfoy's day starts off like crap. His fudge gets melted, and he has to endure Potions with those damn Gryffies. But then things get sticky... Ch 3 is up! Rated for strong language & very strong adult themes. (slash)
1. What a Day!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them. No matter _how _much I play with them. (heh heh heh) *ahem* Yes. Anyway. They're the property of the great JKR… And whomever she's sold them to.

****

Pairings: Harry and Draco. Mentioned Ron and Hermione. 

****

Time period: Early seventh year. Yep, they're all legal, consenting adults. Heh heh heh.

****

DEDICATION: First and foremost, I would like to thank **Ariel**, aka **"WorldShaking." **She was sweet enough to ask me to do a fic that included Draco and chocolate. And while chatting (in the middle of the night, mind you…) this fic was born. She has been a faithful reviewer for all of my fics, I believe! _Therefore, Ariel, my dear. I dedicate this soley to you and your marvelous muse abilities! Thank you for helping me to release my inner smut-writer! :-D_

****

Author's Notes: It is very definitely slash. No likey, no ready. And if you don't know what slash is, you probably won't like this. This is also bound to be very kinky and _very smutty_. *grins wickedly* If ff.net still tolerated NC-17, this very well could be such. As it is, it is a VERY strong R. _In other news, I will be adding an "Author's Notes" page, as I do with all my serials. There will be no other disclaimers, notes, etc. at the beginning of any chapters. _That said, enjoy!!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

Sugar in the Sheets

By Katie of Gryffindor

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

Chapter One

What a Day!

"Dammit!"

Draco Malfoy stomped his foot angrily. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" The prefect felt himself morphing into the bratty little boy all his friends teased him about. Draco's fury lured Pansy Parkinson from her room across the hall.

"What's wrong, Babe?" asked Pansy, standing in the doorway, concern painting her features along with the rest of her makeup.

"Fucking sunlight!" cried Draco again. "Dammit!"

Draco turned. He was holding a tin of what looked like freshly created mud. She frowned. "Oh, that isn't Mummy Narcissa's fudge, is it?"

"Yes," snarled Draco. He tossed the tin back where it had resided on his desk under the room's only window. "Fucking sun!" He flopped into his desk chair and crossed his arms stubbornly.

Pansy stepped into the room and put her hands on her best friend's shoulders. "Dray, why don't you write her and ask for more? I'm sure she'll understand."

"But I wanted it _now,_ Pans," he moaned. 

Pansy slipped her arms around her fellow prefect's chest from behind. "Oh, Baby. Why don't you just let it cool and have it later?"

The boy's lip jutted out, settling him fully into toddler mode. If Pansy didn't know any better, she would say the being she was currently hugging was an overgrown four-year-old who'd just been told he had to share all his toys. Pansy couldn't help but smile as she straightened up again, placing a kiss on the young man's temple. "Damn you, Draco. You just _have_ to be absolutely adorable and so god-damned unavailable, don't you?"

Draco smirked, returning to his irresistible, eighteen-year-old tease mode. He shook his head. "It's not my fault I'm not a skirt-chaser!"

"Yeah, yeah." Pansy started back to the door. As she was about to make her exit, she turned back to face her still-moping best friend. "Hurry up, Babe. Potions in a few minutes. You don't want to keep Sevvie-poo waiting, do you?" 

"Oh great," whined Draco. "First my fudge. Then the afternoon with the fucking Gryffindors." He looked to the ceiling. "Nothing else could make this day any worse."

Little did he know that things were bound to get worse before dinner time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry Potter rolled his eyes in exasperation. One more minute of watching his two best friends feeding each other, and he would have handed himself over to Voldemort personally.

"Guys?" he called for the umpteenth time. He poked at Ron Weasley's back, which was facing him. "Time for Potions."

He was completely ignored.

It was time for drastic measures. He sighed.

"Look! Dumbledore and Snape fucking like bunnies!"

The couple broke apart and stared around wildly. 

"Eww! Where?" cried Hermione Granger.

"Ugh! Gross!" yelped Ron.

"Let's get going," said Harry, smirking at the scared looks on his friends' faces. 

"Where's Snape?" asked Hermione, sounding oddly interested in the thought of the headmaster and the Potions master.

"I would assume he's in the dungeons, where we should be," stated Harry, annoyed. 

"Oh."

The Gryffindor Trio started off toward the damp underground Potions classroom. Two of the three were wiping the remnants of strawberries off their lips and cheeks. The third was trying to ignore them and just walk calmly on. 

__

Thank Merlin I'm not like that, thought Harry. _Although a boyfriend would be nice. _

As he walked into the classroom a few minutes later, he saw the object of his affections and a faint smile crept across his tanned features. 

__

But how to claim Draco as my own? His smile grew as an idea formed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco tossed his books into his knapsack and headed for the door. _Another monotonous Potions lesson._ He walked out the door and started toward the Slytherin common area to drop off his books before dinner. He was the last one out of the classroom, having scoured his manicured fingernails for an extra two minutes. 

__

Honestly. Why do we have to use the dung of something for every_ potion?_ The blonde was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the dark form lurking in the shadows. Nor did he notice that the shadow was tailing him. He only noticed something was amiss when he was suddenly thrown against the wall.

"What th-?" cried Draco. But he was quieted quickly as he saw who had his arms pinned over his head. "Potter."

"That would be me." Harry bestowed upon Draco a smirk that rivaled even his own. "Hello, Malfoy."

"Yeah, hi. Let me the fuck go," snarled Draco, tugging at the strong fingers holding him against the wall.

"Oh, but that would just be no fun, Draco." Harry smiled at Draco.

"Where do you get off calling me by my first name?" bellowed Draco, furious.

Harry smirked again, shaking his head. "Draco, Draco, Draco. I don't get off just by saying your name. There's got to be a little more than just that."

Draco raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. "And why should I care about what gets you off?" he asked.

Harry flashed a thousand-watt grin at Draco before slamming his entire body against the Slytherin. Draco let out an undignified "eep," but did not protest further. 

It would have been very difficult to do so anyway. Because suddenly there was a pair of lips enveloping his own, claiming them in a rough kiss. Rough, yes, but thoroughly enjoyable. Draco relaxed into the kiss, parting his lips for the Gryffindor's tongue. But then he realized what was going on. And his head started screaming. 

__

No way. No fucking way am I kissing Harry Potter. No fucking_ way! _He wrenched his lips away from the raven-haired teen who still had him pinned against the wall. With a great burst of strength, he ripped his wrists out of Harry's grasp and, without another look, he sprinted the rest of the way to his dorm.

~*~TBC~*~


	2. What Now?

****

Chapter Two

What now?

Harry watched the retreating back of the blonde. He pulled a sour face, angry with himself. "Well! That went well," he mumbled. He started toward the Great Hall to eat. Maybe then he could get his mind of his embarrassment and rejection.

Harry walked into the Hall a few minutes later. He took a seat next to Hermione and diagonally across from Ron, facing away from the doors. Harry was rather amazed that the two were capable of being so far apart, what with the entire width of the table separating them. The pair looked up when plopped into his seat huffily.

"Alright, Harry?" asked Ron, tearing his eyes away from Hermione. 

"Yeah. Just a bit down." Harry frowned at the meatloaf on the plate. 

Hermione put a comforting hand on his thigh. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked around him before talking. He didn't want the rest of Gryffindor House to know what he'd just done. "I just got rejected is all." Two pairs of confused eyes looked back at him, begging for more information. Harry sighed. _"Malfoy,"_ he whispered, looking around again. 

Hermione took her hand back from Harry's leg, shocked. Ron raised an eyebrow, looking surprised but slightly amused at his best friend's choice in men. However, he didn't say a word against the attraction. "I see," said the red-head.

Harry stared back at him, amazed. "You- You're not angry? I would think you would get all indignant and try to run off and pound Draco for daring to make me like him."

Ron shook his head. "Nah. Who you choose to be with is your business. True, I'm pretty surprised. I mean, he has been a bastard to us for how long now? But still. I can see how you'd have a thing for him."

Harry released a sigh of relief. Then it came.

"Mal-" Hermione almost screamed, but stopped herself quickly. She lowered her voice and started again. "Malfoy?!? Why _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake!" Hermione had sat quietly for too long. Harry hadn't noticed the utterly scandalized look on the girl's face as he'd talked with Ron. But now, looking at Hermione, Harry could swear he was staring at a giant tomato that happened to be wearing a bushy wig. Harry flinched as Hermione started laying into him again.

"How could you do this? After all the shit that boy has pulled? Do you not _remember_ how many times he's tried to hurt you? Let alone all the detentions he's gotten you. _And_ all the shit he's said about us. That little ferret is nothing more than pond scum! How the fuck could you even think about liking him? And you were _rejected_ by him? Who does he think he is, rejecting you! But how could he reject you? You haven't done anything stupid, have you? Well? _Have_ you?" Hermione glared at the Boy-Who-Lived sitting next to her.

Harry stared back, amazed that Hermione knew all those swear words. A thought occurred to him. His best friends' roles were reversed for once. Hermione was furious with Harry for even thinking about Draco in any way other than foe. And Ron was perfectly fine with it. _What the fuck is going on?_ Harry thought. 

Ron was now leaning across the table with a hand clamped tightly over his girlfriend's mouth. " 'Mione. Babe. Calm yourself. Harry can be with whomever he wants. So it's Malfoy. Big deal. If he can forgive Malfoy for all the shit we've been put through and actually care about the guy, so be it. Calm down and just listen to Harry." He almost released Hermione, but one more thing was said before he did so. "And no more ranting." Hermione nodded, glaring at first Harry, and then Ron. She crossed her arms stubbornly. 

Ron slowly drew back his hand, saying, "There's a good girl." He looked to Harry now, amusement, worry, and confusion all playing in his eyes. "So what happened?" 

Harry took a deep breath. "I've liked Draco for a while now. I saw my chance to get to him today, and I took it. After Potions, I waited for him to leave. I knew he'd be the last one out. You know how he is when we use dung for potions." Ron smirked, and he and Hermione nodded. Harry continued. "So I waited for him, and tailed him halfway to the Slytherin common room before I let him know I was there. And then, erm." Harry stopped. _Do I really want to tell them I pinned him? Oh, what the fuck._ Harry took a deep breath and started again. "Then I, um. Islammedhimupagainstthewallandkissedhim," he finished quickly.

"Come again?" said Ron. 

Harry sighed. "I slammed him up against the wall. And I kissed him." Hermione gasped. Ron looked a little ill, but still impressed.

"Harry, ol' boy! I didn't know you had it in you!" Ron cried, recovering. He grinned and clapped his friend on the shoulder. Hermione just stayed quiet.

"So what happened after that?" asked Ron, still smiling.

"Well he seemed into it at first, but then he pulled away and ran." Harry frowned, looking down at his untouched food. 

"Stupid git." Ron frowned too. "Know what I say, though, Harry?"

"What?" 

"Go after him again." Ron smiled reassuringly. "You're a great bloke, and he's blind if he can't see that."

A lopsided smile formed on Harry's lips. "Really?"

Ron nodded. Harry turned to Hermione. " 'Mione? Please tell me you think it's alright? I can't stand the thought that you might not."

Hermione, who'd stayed quiet the whole time Harry was talking, let out an aggravated sigh. "Harry, you know I love you. You're family. If it's something, or someone, that is going to make you happy, then who am I to tell you to do otherwise?"

Harry grinned and gave the girl a hug. "Thank you, Hermione. That really means a lot."

"It better." She poked him in the side. "But know that I'm going to kick his ass if he screws things up." She stopped, thinking. "Well, I'll at least get _someone_ to kick his ass. Anyway, you'd better get that prat to think straight now… Well, not _straight_… You know what I mean. Get him." 

Ron nodded in agreement. "Go for it, Har. You _deserve_ to be happy, and if it's Malfoy that'll do it… Go get him, Tiger! Oh, and speak of the devil…" He nodded toward the doors behind Harry.

Harry turned around. There was Draco, coming into the Hall, looking beautiful as always. Harry's breath caught as he looked at the Slytherin. Blue eyes rose from the floor and locked with green. Harry smiled. The only response he got was the raising of one delicate eyebrow. Then Draco turned and walked to the table where his friends were seated. 

Harry turned back to his table, sighing happily. "Not now, Ron," he said. "I'll get him soon though." Harry smiled.

Suddenly, from above him, Harry heard the soft rustle of feathers. Hedwig was coming in for a landing next to his plate. Harry tilted his head to the side, looking at his owl. There was a small note tied to her leg. _I wonder what this could be…_ Harry reached out and undid the small scroll from her leg and handed her a bite of his meatloaf. She accepted happily and took flight soon after.

Harry, after looking at his two best friends, unrolled the parchment.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco sat in his room, catching his breath. He'd just arrived in his room after his run-in with Harry. He dropped his bag on the floor of the empty room and flopped on the bed, thankful again for having a single room. He lay there on his bed, thinking aloud.

"I can't believe the balls of that fucking Gryffindork. Fucking little shit. How _dare_ he kiss me!" He lay there, on his back, his rants continuing on like this for a few minutes. Then.

"Although. That was a great kiss. Ugh. Why did he have to kiss me? Now what do I do?" It dawned on Draco that he really didn't mind kissing Harry. What he really minded was the abrupt way the kiss came about. He snorted. "Never thought Potter would be the forceful type… But he _is _a Gryffindor. Bravery and all that… He's a little hottie, too. And damn, can he kiss."

Draco sat up. He had his mind made up. He had a thing for Harry. Plain and simple. "Explains a lot, though. No wonder the two of us are always fighting. I do enjoy those fights." He let out a soft laugh. "_That's_ what Harry gets off on." Draco chuckled. He still couldn't believe he'd asked Harry if saying his name got him off.

__

"Draco, Draco, Draco. I don't get off just by saying your name. There's got to be a little more than just that."

Draco chuckled again. "Well," he said, hopping lightly off his bed. "There's only one thing I can to do." He walked to his desk. Out came a quill and a piece of parchment. Draco sat down in his chair, moving the still-melted fudge over and out of his way. He penned a short letter to Harry. As he was tying up the page, he looked at the closed tin of ex-fudge.

"Well, at least I can put that chocolate to good use." Draco strode across the room and out of the Slytherin common area. He had a stop to make in the Owlery before he could go eat.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry opened the scroll and saw blue script written delicately across the page. An eyebrow lifted his lightning scar as his eyes read the words.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

Potter~

I wanted to apologize for earlier. Normally, I am not one to run when someone beautiful kisses me. Then again, I am not usually the one that gets kissed. More often than not, I initiate things. So obviously, I was thrown when you - you of all people - cornered me and kissed me. I am sorry for running. Not quite the Malfoy thing to do. 

I would like to make it up to you. Please meet me later by the suit of armor in the Entrance Hall tonight at nine. 

~Draco Malfoy

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. _So. He didn't hate it, huh?_ Harry grinned. He turned slowly, feeling eyes boring into his back. 

Draco was watching him. Emeralds sent the message to sapphires that yes, he would be happy to meet Draco that night. 

A smirk spread across the blonde boy's face. Harry smiled back and winked. The corner of Draco's mouth twitched, as though he really wanted to smile back, but couldn't as it wouldn't be proper Malfoy behavior. Harry inclined his head slightly at the blonde and turned back to his dinner. 

Suddenly he was hungry again.

~*~TBC~*~


	3. What Next?

****

Chapter Three

What A Night!

Draco stood by the armor, waiting for Gryffindor's Golden God to arrive. He was leaning against the cool stone of the castle wall, his arms knotted across his pectorals. He untied himself and checked his watch. 9:59 and 45 seconds. _Less than fifteen seconds and he'll be late. I hate when people are late._ A scowl spread across his pale face. Just then, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up. 

There was Harry, descending the stairs. As Draco watched, the whole world slowed for Harry's entrance. His left hand was sliding down the banister as he came closer to Draco. He was dressed in a pair of nice, low rise, pale blue jeans that showed off every one of Harry's beautiful features. _Oh Merlin. Thank all the gods in the heavens for the game of Quidditch!_ And covering the Gryffindor's torso was an emerald green button-down dress shirt with the top three buttons undone. Peeking out from the top of shirt was soft tan skin, just begging to be caressed. His feet were covered in a pair of brilliant white Adidas basketball sneakers, clear of all color except for three emerald stripes down either side of his foot, perfectly matching both eyes and shirt. _And thank the gods for those eyes, too. _The glasses that once resided on Harry's nose had finally been given up in favor of contact lenses, revealing to the world the beautiful eyes that his mother had so kindly passed along to him. Harry reached up absently with the hand not gripping the railing and swept it through the mass of black silk atop his head.

The boy was a god. Pure and unadulterated. There was no two ways about it. Draco could feel himself falling for the guy, completely helpless against these feelings. 

And he was loving it. 

If Draco had not been sure he was in love with Harry before tonight, he definitely was sure now. And then the last thing to top off the beauty that was Harry Potter… Harry grinned.

Draco almost fell over. And he was leaning on a damn _wall_!

He smiled back at the boy and, to help him recover from the sight of this Adonis, he glanced down at his watch. 10:00. Exactly. _You mean that trip down the stairs took less than fifteen seconds? You've got to be joking._ Outwardly, Draco wore a bored expression. "I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence, Potter," he said. He hoped it sounded off-handed.

"Oh, come off it, Draco. You know I look hot. Just say so." Harry grinned again at Draco, stepping ever closer to Draco's position. Draco was still leaning lazily against the wall. 

"Who says I think you look hot, Potty?" asked Draco in a would-be casual tone. 

Harry smiled at Draco again. "Because, dear Draco, I can see it in your eyes."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry had taken his time getting to the designated meeting spot. Harry made sure he arrived at the top of the staircase a half an hour early, so he could see if Draco was really going to show. 

And show he did. Twenty-nine minutes early. And he'd checked his watch at least once a minute until it was time for Harry to arrive. Harry made sure to do the same so he wouldn't actually be late. During this time, Harry took pleasure in inspecting Draco's muscular form. 

Draco was wearing black Doc Marten's. Above those was a pair of tailored black dress pants, a crisp crease following the defined muscles in his legs. And covering the Slytherin's upper body was a sapphire blue muscle shirt, sleeves stopping a quarter of the way down his upper arm. This shirt showed every line and curve of the toned body. And around the boy's left arm, just barely revealed under the left sleeve was a black tattoo. From where Harry stood, it looked like barbed wire, but he couldn't be sure. 

Harry grinned at the sight of the blonde. _He looks even sexier out of those school robes! Merlin, I'm gonna love this night._ A sly grin spread across his lips as he watched the boy fidget, waiting. 

At precisely one minute before ten, Harry began his decent. He saw Draco finally look up from his watch. And he saw the look in Draco's eyes when he first saw Harry. It was pure lust. And Harry grinned.

When Harry reached the stone floor, Draco looked down at his watch. "I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence, Potter," said Draco nonchalantly.

"Oh, come off it, Draco. You know I look hot. Just say so." Harry grinned again. He could see the conflict in the sapphire eyes before him. He moved ever closer to Draco. 

"Who says I think you look hot, Potty?" asked Draco. Harry heard the contrived confidence in the words, and kept their eyes locked together. He could see the want in Draco's eyes. And, grinning, Harry told him so.

"Because, dear Draco, I can see it in your eyes."

Draco's breath caught for a moment, but he pushed past it instantaneously. "Can you, Potter? Interesting." Draco stared him down, and Harry observed Draco trying to push the hungry look out of his eyes. Harry kept moving toward Draco. He felt like a lion who was stalking his prey. _That's exactly what this is, Harry. You, the Lion, are stalking Draco, the Snake. Go get 'em!_

Finally, the boys were mere inches away. Harry could feel Draco's hot breath flow over his skin. Harry smiled seductively. "So are you going to apologize here, or what?"

Draco held his gaze steadily and replied, "No. You're coming with me."

"Yes, I hope that's what will happen…" Harry's eyes flowed appraisingly over the other boy's body. "Although we won't know until we try, now will we?" Harry smirked as Draco's face spread in a pleasant mix of disgust and desire. 

"Potter, you're getting ahead of yourself. You've kissed me once. How are you so sure that one kiss is going to get me into bed?" Draco raised an eyebrow in questioning.

__

Damn, I love that look. Harry smiled sweetly. "Because I know how well I kiss, Draco, dear."

Draco snorted and stepped away from Harry. "_Do _you. Well, you'll find a kiss doesn't always do it." He started off in the direction of the dungeons. As he walked away, he glanced over his shoulder at Harry. "Do you want to get that apology or not, Potter?" 

Harry smiled. "Of course I do, Draco." He moved to follow Draco.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco pushed open the door to his room. He grabbed Harry's hands and pulled him into the room. Harry stepped in cautiously, since he had a blindfold over his eyes. After they'd started towards his room, Draco insisted that Harry get blindfolded. He'd conjured a black scarf and tied it around Harry's head. _Harry could do nothing but agree. Quite a power trip, actually,_ thought Draco, smirking.Now that they were standing in Draco's room, he decided he might as well reveal his handiwork to the Gryffindor. 

Draco had covered just about every flat surface with lit candles. On Draco's bed were black silk sheets, hidden by an emerald green and silver Slytherin comforter. Moonlight was streaming in through Draco's lone window. There was the soft scent of Draco's musky cologne hanging in the air. The Slytherin finally reached up and undid the scarf, sliding it off Harry's eyes slowly. He watched as Harry's eyes flowed over the room, taking everything in. A smile spread across the dark-haired boy's lips.

"Well, this is your apology? You bring me to your room?" Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco.

The blonde grinned and shook his head. "No, this isn't it. Have a seat, Potter." Draco gestured toward the bed. Draco's eyes followed the Gryffindor as he himself went to the desk. He picked up the tin that carried the melted fudge, and turned back to the bed. He almost snorted in amusement at the sight. Harry was perched on the edge, looking anxious and slightly apprehensive. "Oh, do relax Potter. I'm not about to curse you or anything like that."

Harry seemed to relax a bit and he scooted back to sit in the center of the bed. "Is that for me?" asked the raven-haired young man.

"Not quite." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry watched Draco climb onto the bed, coming to rest next to him. Draco glanced down at his hands, still holding the nondescript tin. "It's a-." He smiled. "A means of communication, so to speak. Oh." Draco set down the tin and snapped his fingers. "I forgot something."

Harry raised an eyebrow, watching Draco's every move. Draco reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. Harry started, trying to move away from the Slytherin. Draco smirked. He rested a hand on Harry's thigh and squeezed lightly. "No, Potter. I'm not going to hex you. Remember, I've brought you here to apologize."

Harry didn't relax until Draco pointed his wand away from the boy and toward the door. "_Accio Scarf._" The black fabric floated into the pale, outstretched fingers. Draco pocketed his wand again, and smiled at the Gryffindor. "Sorry, mate, but you're not allowed to see till I'm finished."

The world turned black for Harry for the second time that night as Draco wrapped the fabric around his head again. _He's toying with me now,_ thought Harry bitterly. _He knows I want him, and he's just playing with me._ Harry sighed. He felt himself get pushed back into the pillows. He decided not to resist, and at least enjoy the toying. 

Harry felt a warm finger trail down his neck and then his bare chest. He gasped. "Draco, what are you doing?" 

Harry heard a sigh. "Well, if you would let me get to work, you would find out sooner, wouldn't you?" grumbled Draco.

"Fine." Harry felt the finger making little patterns on his skin. The finger finally edged its way down to the first button actually fastened. After briefly fiddling with it, a thumb came to the rescue and the two digits began undoing Harry's button. "Draco?"

"Shh." Warm breath flew past Harry's ear. "Just relax, Potter," whispered Draco.

"It's hard to relax in the presence of someone who is incapable of calling me by my given name," said Harry gruffly.

More breath flowed past Harry's ear and neck as Draco sighed. "Fine. Relax, _Harry._" 

Harry smiled in spite of himself. "Thank you. I suppose I could." Harry relaxed as the fingers went back to work, undoing the buttons to his shirt. When the last button was freed, two warm hands traveled up his torso from stomach to shoulders, pushing the shirt out of the way and completely baring the tanned skin underneath. Harry managed to stifle his sigh of happiness. Then, the warmth disappeared. 

Harry felt the bed shake slightly as Draco repositioned himself. He was now laying next to Harry. Harry wondered for a moment what Draco was up to until he felt a single finger drawing figures on his chest. He felt a very warm, slightly sticky substance coming in contact with his skin. "What is that, Draco?"

"Harry, _please_. You're worse than a child. I really can't concentrate with you yammering so." There was a seductive edge to the Slytherin's condescending statement. 

The finger kept trailing the sticky stuff all over Harry's chest. Finally, the composition was pronounced finished. Harry sighed and asked, "Can we get rid of the blindfold then?"

Harry felt the Slytherin's fingers in his hair as the blindfold was untied. When he could, he blinked his eyes and looked down at his chest. There was dark brown writing all over the tanned skin. The words were written so that Harry could read them, the beginning of the message starting a couple inches above the jeans sitting on his hips.

__

"I'M SORRY HARRY!"

Harry looked up at Draco. 

Draco smiled back. His voice echoed the words scrawled across the other boy's chest. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry smiled too. _But what is this stuff?_ He looked down at the substance on his chest. He stuck a pinky into the little blob of the stuff that finished off the exclamation point. He sniffed at the brown goo on his hand. Harry's tongue snaked out and the tip captured the tiniest amount and Harry retracted his tongue, testing the toxicity of the stuff. Finding it wasn't toxic, he stuck his pinky into his mouth, slowly sucking all the goo off and wondering what exactly it was that he was tasting. Finally, he realized.

"Chocolate?"

A sly smile spread across the Slytherin's lips. "Why, yes, Harry! Damn, no wonder you made Head Boy! You _are_ a smart one, aren't you?" Harry could practically see the sarcasm dribbling from Draco's words, just like the chocolate was dribbling down his torso, closer and closer to the top of his jeans. 

Draco seemed to notice the stray line of chocolate trying to find shelter in Harry's pants. He leaned down slowly. The blonde's tongue slipped out of his mouth and followed the line of chocolate up and away from Harry's pants. Once his tongue had retreated into its home again, Draco smiled. "Mmm. Tastes even better than usual."

"Usual?" asked Harry. 

Draco smiled again. "This," he said, patting the tin, "_was_ homemade fudge from my mother. But unfortunately, it had a nasty run-in with a sunny window, and the result is what is now residing on your stomach." Draco's smile widened. "But I don't believe it should just stay there, do you?"

Harry smiled faintly, curious about Draco's intentions. "I suppose this is a rather sticky situation," quipped Harry. 

"Very funny, Potter. Your wit _astounds _me." Draco shook his head.

Harry winked. "You know that was amusing. Now give me something to clean this off with." Harry started to sit up, trying not to make the fudge run for cover in his pants.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And let my mummy's fudge go to waste? I think not!" Draco pushed Harry back into the pillows again. He moved so that he was now straddling the Head Boy's legs, his hands on either side of Harry's stomach. His tongue made a second appearance, and slowly, agonizingly in Harry's opinion, made its way over the bronzed flesh. Draco took his time cleaning the fudge off Harry's abdomen. Harry saw a small smile playing upon the Slytherin's lips all the while. 

Finally, Draco had made his way to the end of the message. As he was finishing up the _Y_ in _HARRY_, he looked up at the owner of the name guiltily. "Dear me, I haven't shared any of this magnificent fudge, have I?" asked Draco, looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry shook his head slightly, trying desperately to catch his breath. It had been ragged after Draco started in on the third letter painted on his skin. "N-no," stammered Harry. "It doesn't seem as though you have."

Draco shook his head at himself. "Must be because I'm an only child. Not quite used to sharing." A seductive smile spread across his lips again. "I suppose I should share then, shouldn't I?"

Harry had no idea how to react, but he nodded slightly. Draco leaned down again, and lapped up all the fudge left on Harry's chest. Then his mouth moved up to rest on Harry's mouth. A fudge-covered tongue brushed the Gryffindor's lips, which separated willingly. The Snake's tongue slithered into the Lion's mouth, and Harry finally got a good taste of the fudge that had covered his body. The two tongues battled for dominance in his mouth. Hands slipped into the silky blonde hair, and Draco sighed happily. As tongues tangled, pale fingers reached under the body to which they were attached to caress the bronze embodiment of heaven trapped there. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Suddenly, a tanned hand whipped down and stopped the fingers from their pursuit of heaven. Lips were ripped apart as green and blue met. Draco stared at the boy under him, wondering why the bond of mouths was broken. Emeralds were searching diligently. The blonde could stand the gaze no longer, and questioned the sudden release.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Draco's queries were met with only the steady search by Harry's eyes. "Harry? What? Did I do something wrong?" Draco dropped his eyes, not capable of looking at the teen lying beneath him all of a sudden.

A quiet whisper finally responded. "Oh, Merlin, no. You did nothing wrong, Draco. I was just looking-" The Gryffindor stopped.

Draco raised sapphires to emeralds again. Instead of the intense hunt for something, there was only a clouded visage. "What were you looking for, Harry?"

Harry now turned away, interested in the fabric of the bedspread below himself. He mumbled something quietly, still not meeting the blue eyes above him.

"Come again?"

Harry sighed and looked back, and where before there was nothing, now timidity and a slight hint of pain were settled in the green. He sighed again, and spoke softly. "I was looking to see if you were just playing with me."

Draco moved away from Harry, sitting back on his heels. The pale hands that had been sitting on either side of the tanned torso now rested on thighs shrouded in black. _He thought this was all for show._ Draco was hurt by the fact that Harry didn't believe in his sincerity. But he pushed past it, realizing that the suspicions were more than due. After all, just that morning, the pair that was just engaged in such intimate actions had been mortal enemies. The trust had yet to be built. There was only so far one could trust another when both were near-strangers. Draco leaned down toward Harry, moving back to his previous position. He stared directly into Harry's eyes, and spoke. 

"Harry Potter, I may have despised you for the last six years. And I may have done everything in my power to create your downfall. However, I want you do believe me _fully and completely _when I say this to you." Draco stopped, gathering air into his lungs in a calming breath. "I am not toying with your emotions. That is one torture that is beyond even me. Today I realized, for the first time, that the feelings I have harbored for you for so long are not pure hatred as I have always thought. Instead, those feelings are extreme desire, bordering on undying love."

In the entire time the Slytherin spoke, his Gryffindor counterpart was transfixed, green eyes staring into blue. When the last word was spoken, a single tear slipped away from its prison, running for its life down Harry's cheek. A pale hand slid to the tanned face, the pad of a thumb capturing the renegade tear, wiping it from existence. Draco leaned down and placed a tentative kiss on the Head Boy's lips. Before he had a chance to pull away, a strong hand was placed on the back of Draco's head, pulling him closer and forcing his lips into a more passionate kiss. 

Fingers darkened by constant slaving in the summer sun were finding their way to the hem of deep blue fabric, tugging it up, over rippled abdominal muscles, toned pectorals, and slipped over broad shoulders and strong arms. Lips separated for only the time necessary to release the blonde from imprisonment by way of his shirt. Tanned biceps and forearms were pulled from soft green fabric, and both shirts were torn aside. Fingers now glided over bare torsos, drinking in the silky-smooth pleasure of the other's body. Pale fingers found their way to the tight denim encasing the Gryffindor's hips, and they traveled over the tiniest of ridges. 

Draco pulled his lips away from Harry so his eyes could sneak a look at what was the cause of the miniscule ridge. He leaned away, happily drinking in the sight of the half-naked young man under him, and his eyes went to Harry's right hip. Peaking just over the top of the denim was the dark edge of a tattoo. Raising an eyebrow in questioning, Draco looked to Harry's eyes. 

"What is this?"

Harry's lips twitched slightly. "You'll have to finish undressing me to see the whole thing, my dear Draco," said the Gryffindor seductively.

A slow smile etched itself into the pale features as the other eyebrow moved to meet the first. "I supposed I should get on with it, then."

Harry nodded, smiling. "I suppose you should."

Draco moved to kiss Harry again, pale fingers moving to unbutton Harry's fly. He felt fingers tugging at his own zipper and he moved to give Harry better access. As Draco's digits finished their laboring, and they moved to set the boy's lower body free from its confinement within the tight jeans. Sapphires nearly popped out of their sockets as Draco discovered there was no other articles of clothing to remove from the tanned body trapped under him. Sapphires met emeralds yet again, surprised painted in them. 

Harry grinned. "The pants are too tight to wear anything underneath," he said simply.

Draco took a deep breath, taking in the sight of skin and dark hair just waiting for his attention. With bated breath, he slipped his hands inside the jeans, sliding the coarse material off the soft skin. He climbed off Harry and removed the pants completely, giving him the chance to drink in every curve, every muscle, everything. His eyes finally landed again on the tattoo on Harry's hip. It was a lightning bolt, slightly longer and wider than the one that rested upon Harry's forehead. This bolt was outlined in a thin line of black, and was sparkling red and gold. _Wait, sparkling?_ He looked to Harry's face again, questions evident in his own features. 

Harry shook his head. "Not now. I'm not in the mood for explanations," Harry looked down, and then said, "As I'm sure you can see."

Draco looked down again, and saw just what Harry _was_ in the mood for. Harry reached for Draco, and pulled Draco back on top of himself. His fingers had already released Draco's fly, and now they were dutifully confiscating Draco's pants and silver silk boxer shorts. Once there was no clothing between the boys, Harry reached up and pulled Draco's face to his, reconnecting their lips. Draco felt Harry's lips pull away from his slightly. 

Before Draco knew what happened, Harry had flipped so that he was now on top, and Draco was pinned under his weight. Harry leaned down and placed a rough kiss on Draco's lips, grinding their erections together. Draco groaned at the collision of skin into skin. Harry kissed Draco again, and then pulled away. 

One hand reached up and pushed a few stray blonde hairs out of the Slytherin's eyes and behind his ear. Then a single finger began to trace over Draco's features lightly, sending chills up and down Draco's spine. It tracked over Draco's eyebrow, back across his cheek, and down his nose. It began tracing Draco's lips slowly. The snake-like tongue flicked out at Harry's finger. The finger followed Draco's tongue back into the recesses of Draco's mouth, and Draco sucked lightly. When it was sufficiently dampened, Harry removed his finger, trailing it down Draco's chin, neck, chest and stomach. Draco spread his legs slowly to give Harry easier access. The tip of Harry's finger stopped, hovering at Draco's entrance. 

"Ready?" came the whispered question.

Draco nodded, and the next second was filled by Harry's finger. Draco gasped at the feeling, and as Harry slowly started moving in and out, Draco's breath started coming faster. After a few strokes, Harry inserted a second finger, earning another gasp from the Slytherin. A third finger was added a minute later, speeding Draco's breath even more. When Draco was sufficiently prepared, Harry slowly retracted the probing digits. Draco whined softly. 

Harry moved to position himself at Draco's entrance. He looked into Draco's eyes. There was the same expression reflected at each young man. Pure desire and need. Then Harry thrust fully into Draco. Draco screamed in immeasurable pleasure. "Oh, GOD!"

Harry began pumping slowly, Draco moving in time with him. Jewels disappeared as Draco shut his eyes in rapture, throwing his head back into the pillows. Their movements increased gradually, each teen's breathing becoming labored, each feeling more alive than ever before. Draco felt fingers wrap around himself and keeping pace with Harry's pumping. With every thrust, Draco could feel himself coming closer to climax. 

Draco opened his eyes, and looked up. As he looked at Harry, the emotion he saw almost sent him over the top. The emeralds shone brightly with ecstasy and love. Little did he know that the same look was mirrored in his own eyes. A split second after their eyes met, Harry released himself into Draco. _"Draco…"_

That's what did it for the owner of the cry. With the shout of _"Oh GOD, Harry,"_ Draco's seed escaped his body, spreading over his stomach. Harry slowed and finally pulled out of Draco. He collapsed next to Draco and rolled to face the blonde. His hair was plastered to his face and neck, and in his eyes was a look of calm and happiness. Draco turned to face him and slid an arm over Harry's hip. He pulled the Gryffindor close to him, and Harry snuggled into the nape of his neck. 

Draco leaned away from Harry, looking for the beautiful gemstone eyes of his lover. Harry gazed up at him, and Draco's lips spread into a smile. 

"How was this for an apology?"

~*~TBC~*~


	4. Author's Notes Updated 2 17 03 1:47 pm

****

Sugar in the Sheets

Author's Notes

Updated 1:47 pm 2-17-03

Hey everyone! Welcome to my newest serial fic, _Sugar in the Sheets_! As I said at the beginning of the fic, this is going to be slash. Plain and simple. And it is going to be smutty. Starting next chappie, there's gonna be some interesting stuff, I hope. And if you guys aren't cool with two boys, namely Draco and Harry, being together, then get the hell out. :-D 

__

I would like to repeat my dedication. Ariel is the coolest! She asked me to write a fic with Draco and chocolate. And the idea for **Sugar in the Sheets **began. We talked from about midnight my time till about 4, thinking up all the ideas that are to come. And boy, are there some ideas… ;-) Hee hee. So this fic is dedicated to my only non-bunny muse, Ariel, aka WorldShaking. Thank you for asking for the fic. Here's to you, girlie!

I'll be writing little notes for each chapter from here out… And of course, the responses to you all, my readers. A major note… **_PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER. BACK UP ONE, AND REVIEW ON THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT STAY IN THE SAME POSITION. EVERY TIME A NEW CHAPTER IS POSTED, THIS WILL BE BUMPED BACK. DO NOT REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER AS YOU AND I WILL BOTH GET CONFUSED._** Thank you. 

I don't know how often my chapters for this will be coming out, as _When Opposites Attract_ and _Voices of Wizards_ are my first priorities (in that order). But I will try to get out as much of this fic as possible at any given time. I hope you all stick with me, because this is bound to be a bumpy ride! ;-)

**__**

Notes on Chapters 1 and 2:

First off, I would like to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Holy crow, 10 reviews already and I only posted one chapter!!! Whoa! I am amazed! Rock on you guys!!! :-D 

I figure I might as well put these notes together as I'm putting up the AN's after I've written Ch 2. So the boys in Ch1 had a nice little kiss. Sorry. Yeah. I know it was little. But hell, Dray didn't even know he cared about Harry till Ch2!!! So Ch2, there's no action… but a promise of action to come. Draco's asked Harry to meet him… Wonder what's coming! ;-) Hee hee. I hope you guys like the fic so far. And yes, the smutty stuff is on its way. I promise!!!! :-D

**__**

Notes on Chapter 3:

Okay, so this is a little late… I didn't put this up when I put up the new chappie like I usually do. :-\ Sorry. I was exhausted. Long weekend. But here's the newest chappie. I hope it's alright… It's my first sex scene ever, so _please_ tell me what you think of it. I hope it is alright. I don't know if this is actually gonna have a real story to it… I doubt it… Pretty much, it's gonna be smut. That's about it. I don't know what else is to come. If you guys have any ideas, let me know. I'll have to clear them all with Ariel, tho… Since she's the one who asked for the fic! ;-) I dunno when the next chappie will be up, or what it will include, but I hope you all enjoyed this so far! :-D Thanks for reading! Oh, and I'm sorry this chappie took almost 2 weeks to get out… I was having a major blockage about the sex… Like I said, it was my first sex scene, so I was kinda worried about it… Please forgive me for taking so long!!!! Lotsa love to all of ya! And everyone that reviews this chappie will get some of Draco's melted fudge! ;-) Hee hee hee! 

**__**

Notes to my reviewers:

Ok, so if you haven't read any of my serials so far, I'll tell you the drill. TWhat happens is this: I write my first chappie. I post. I get reviews. I write a new chappie, and responses to all the reviews I've gotten up to that point. I pot both a new chappie and the new notes. The cycle repeats till I'm finished the fic (which I have yet to do…). Then no more responses. We clear on that point? Ok. So for the reviews. If you get a new response during the current AN update, your name will be **in boldface.** If you have gotten responses previously, but are not getting one this time b/c I didn't get your review in time to post, your name will stay _in italics._ If you're reviewing for a second, third, 80th time, your name will be **bold**, and you will have "**_NEW:_**" somewhere in the block of my response to you. Clear? Ok. And the responses will go in order of the first time you reviewed. Your name and responses will not move unless I decide, and if it does, I will alert you to it. Clear? Good. On to the responses.

****

Ariel AKA WorldShaking: Perfect? Really? Thanks!!! It's all thanks to you! And don't worry. That chocolate is reaaaally gonna be in the next chappie. I promise. Yay bunnies! **_NEW:_** There's the new chappie, altho you've already seen it… ;-) Ain't it great to be a muse? ;-) I hope the bunnies are happie with this chappie. (I'm a poet and I didn't know it!) Was the sex to your liking, m'dear? Hope so! ;-) 

__

sweet-sista: Oh come on… They just BELONG together! ;-) But you're entitled to your opinion. :-) 

__

depressed-anime-fangirl: Thank you! You wanna read more b/c it's so damn cute, right? ;-) Hee hee just kidding. I hope I've done alright.

__

oili-snape: Welcome to SITS! :-D Draco is a doof, isn't he? He'll come around. ;-)

__

Akutsuin: Yay favs! Thanks!! Here's more!

__

WildfireFriendship: Ok, first… Cool name. ;-) Second… I felt the need for Harry to start it all. He'll be whipped into submission later… But he'll do some whipping of his own too… Altho, no realy whips… I'm not real keen on all that… 

****

GalesMystique710: Yay! You're reading this one too!? Woo! :-D Hee, no, running isn't usually the right thing to have happen with Harry… But what would YOU do if your worst enemy kissed you and you loved it? I'd be scared! ;-) And I love my bunnies too! This one is bound to have very little plot tho… If I can write it ok, it's gonna be pure smut! ;-) I hope I can get it together! Hee hee Ariel's begging me for the chocolate part too… And don't worry. It's coming… (Just like the boys will!!!) ;-) **_NEW:_** This story is, for me, a whole role reversal kinda thing… Harry being dominant, Hermione being pissy, etc. And yes, I so agree… Who WOULD run from Harry?!? That running, tho, was just the "omg, my worst enemy just kissed me and I loved it" kinda run… I hope the fudge + Harry + Draco thing was alright… ;-) Yell at me if I did badly, please… I'll make it better for my other ones. I promise! Hee hee hee I hope you likey! 

__

Abra Dee: Sorry… That was rotten of me, wasn't it? *evil laugh* I hope you like Ch2... And I promise I'll get 3 out ASAP. :-D

__

Zarah: Yeah, someone else said that too… WildfireFriendship did. Anywho. Like I told WF, I felt the need to give Harry some balls here… ;-) Here's more!

__

Jennifer-hottie-chick: I will! :-D Here's more! 

****

Alona the Evil Authoress: So it's cute, huh? :-D Thanks! I hope this was an ok chappie for ya! :-) 

****

Shota-kun: Hee hee Great stuff ain't it? ;-) And Pansy can't be an annoying stalker all the time… Altho, if you noticed, she kinda said she thinks Draco's hot… but she knows better than to go after him b/c he's a flamer. ;-) Glad you like it! 

****

Keimei: Of COURSE there's more to come! The boys had a meeting date! I couldn't leave ya hanging! ;-) Like I said to GalesMystique… I felt like there was a need for the roles to be reversed… at least for a little while. *shrug* And thanks! I think I'm pretty good at writing kisses… I hope I'm at least ok at the sex scenes! *crosses fingers* 

****

Liz: It just got very R didn't it? Like VERY… Like I said at the beginning… I did have it planned that this would be a very strong R-ish fic… I'm glad you did like the first two chappies. :-) And I've said it to a couple people now… Yeah, I switched things up a bit… I felt like a little change was needed in the reactions of 'Mione and Ron, and the dominant/submissive roles with Harry and Dray. Hope you like the new chappie!

****

Lottalita: So do I get pez? Did I do alright? I'm glad you liked it so far! :-D I hope you still do!!! 

****

Vividian: Oh. My. God. You actually came. I can't believe it! When I got your review, I gotta tell you, I was totally flipping out. :-D First off, I just wanted to say thanks for reading! And Second, thanks for WRITING! You're amazing!!!! Ok, now I gotta recover again… *whew* So. A wonderful job? Really? Thanks! Yeah, I am really happy Ariel asked me to write this! Was the whole reaction thing that good? I mean, I kinda just felt like a lil change, and everyone keeps commenting on that! Remarkable talent? Brilliant writer? *blushing furiously* Thanks!!!! Coming from you, that means a LOT. Thanks so much!! :-D 

****

mayaz felton: Hee Welcome! There's a bit more kink mixed in here for ya, and a lot more smut! Harry and Dray really are best together, aren't they?!? *big goofy grin* And yes, YUM! :-D 

****

A reader: Dray won't hurt Harry. I promise. I dunno quite why I made Dray run… It really isn't quite Malfoy-ish… but I thought it was an interesting twist? Anyway. I hope this chappie was good! :-D 

****

Lady Vixen: First off, I don't know what to think of your review… Ok, whoever said Narcissa hated Dray? Uh, the only one that ever said that in the real books would be Harry while they were fighting. Now to answer your questions. 1) Why can't Harry be the one to start things? I felt like writing something where Harry was going after Draco for once. I thought I did a damn good job! 2) If I warned people, what would be the surprise there? That would take all the fun out of the surprise of the story. 3) The running was just something that came. Ok, what would you do if the guy that you've hated for at least a third of your life (all of your school life, anyway…) came up to you and kissed you. You'd be a bit freaked out, wouldn't you!? 4) I just thought I would add the whole cleanliness thing in just for amusement value, and so that Draco would be the last one out of the classroom so Harry could pounce on him without any others finding them. MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION ANSWERED: Please tell me the book, chapter and page that Draco is described with silvery grey eyes. Before I started writing any of my fics, I made sure that I searched out in every description of Draco Malfoy by JKR to find out exactly what color eyes he has. I found that he had silvery-blonde hair. But no mention of his eye color. If you tell me exactly where I could find that, I will gladly go back and change everywhere I wrote "blue." But until you do that, I will take my own liberties and make them whatever color I want, thank you very much. I'm glad you liked the story enough to yell at me about all this, and please, before you yell at me again about Draco's eyes, take the time to give me the exact location of his description. Thank you. 

****

Tiger Blak: Yes, they've been bedded! Finally, my first sex scene! You have no idea how nervous I was about the scene… I suppose it's ok, right? I dunno what else is gonna go on in this thing… I haven't really planned anything out. 

****

Zabina: Thanks! *grins back*

So there's the notes for now. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. As I said before, **_PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER. BACK UP ONE, AND REVIEW ON THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER._** Thank you. Please come back often and let me know how I'm doing. I'm a writer. I live for reviews. Don't we all? So go review. Thanks for stopping by for _Sugar in the Sheets_! 

__

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus!

~*~Katie of Gryffindor~*~


End file.
